1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same, in which color scattering caused due to non-uniform shrinking of an encapsulation material of the light-emitting device packages is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device capable of emitting light of various colors via a light emitting source that includes a PN junction of compound semiconductors. The LED has a long life span, is compact and light, and has intense optical directivity, and thus can be driven at a low voltage. In addition, the LED is rigid against impacts or vibrations, does not require a preheating time or complicated driving, and may be packaged in various forms, and thus can be applied for various purposes.
A light-emitting device package is manufactured by coating a light-emitting device chip such as a LED with an encapsulation material in a package main body.
A method of manufacturing a LED package includes a die bonding operation in which a LED chip is adhered to a substrate using an adhesive, a wire bonding operation providing an electric wiring on the LED chip, and an encapsulating operation in which the LED chip is encapsulated to protect and electrically insulate the LED chip from the external environment.
The encapsulating operation may include coating a structure having a cavity or a dam with silicon or epoxy by using a dispensing method.
In the dispensing method, an ejection amount of an encapsulation material is adjusted according to an operating duration of dispenser equipment, and for a large-scale manufacture, variation of the ejection amount is caused by deviations between dispensing equipments or a hardening degree of the encapsulation material due to an operation standby time. In addition, even though the encapsulation material is ejected such that an upper surface of the encapsulation material is flatly formed, the form of the encapsulation material after hardening may be changed to a concave form due to shrinking of the encapsulation material or scattering rate thereof, which may cause color scattering defects.